fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elise
lol my character is sooooo gonna bang her lol. a sweet heart is so cool. i would love to haver my character marry her. if she isnt marriable like she dies or something il just marry a country bumpkin -- AwesomeGordo 22:47, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Charming, Shuch a Gentleman! lolKing Ratcliffe 15:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Wow, this is a pretty good idea! I just hope shes good cause i always got to be a goody little 2 shoes.... lol u can tell shes gonna be involved in a plot within the bigger plot.-- AwesomeGordo 22:47, August 18, 2010 (UTC) It looks like she's being arrested, in the full picture one guard has grabbed the hero's shoulder and another guard has grabbed Elises arm. Agow95 10:55, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Judging from the preview here, It seems that near the start you choose if Elise lives or dies. --GimmyQI 21:59, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that on the forums. I decided I'm gonna choose for her to live. Joshschi887766 01:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Doesnt it say for her to live you have to kill someone? I hope theres some other way unless he person is evil. Aleksandr the Great 01:34, August 22, 2010 (UTC) SPOILER Yeah, but from what I read, Logan is forcing you to kill them, or he kills your sweatheart. The way I decided is that if you don't kill them he probably will, and he'll aslo kill Elise. So if I kill them, she lives. They're probably good, considering Logan wants you to kill them. Joshschi887766 01:46, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Gah!!! Damn you morally grey choices!!!!!!!!! Oh well, I guess im going to have to kill someone.... I hope theres some way to have them both live :[ Aleksandr the Great 02:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Its interesting that this sweetheart is the first hot character given to you (of course i want elliot lol) i wonder what made them do that...and i wonder if the whole logan scheme and killings is a trap...lol im so confused! ~Gotlex? :] 17:18, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's at the start of the game and you did something to piss off your brother and now he's making you do this? I really just want to see what the "lasting repercussions later in the game" are. Lol. Joshschi887766 21:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I wonder if I'm allowed to just kill everyone, this could be the only way you can get a definite evil option. Agow95 10:40, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Do u think that if u save her you'll never see her again after??? Thing844 00:06, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Nah, I don't think they'd do that. They know it wouldn't make us, the fans, happy. The want us, the fans, to be happy =D. Joshschi887766 08:02, September 1, 2010 (UTC) There isn't really a good or evil choice here, it's just refuse to do something evil and your girl/boyfriend dies, or do something evil so a innocent life isn't taken, they made so that it's only good or evil if your reason for choosing the option is good or not, for example, if you kill the rebels and say "I enjoyed killing them and I don't have to look for a new girl" then it's a evil choice, and it's also evil if you let her die and say "I can't be bothered to kill them and I don't care that the whiny b*tch is dead anyway." Agow95 09:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) That's why it has been called a morally grey area lol. Joshschi887766 09:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) (spoiler) I killed her second time through playing at the beginning of the game cause later on u reunite with her only to find this witch cheating on you, yea thats right .. that kiss at the beginning ment nothing cause after u spared her life and did ur adventure thing she fell in love with some guy and u have to rescue her. psh :Never mind the fact that she thought she would never see you again and probably thought you were dead... --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:42, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Live or Die? i would let her live. i will do anything for my characters sweetheart...... but if i had to choose between her and Rebel Chicken, i wouldnt know who to pick. LMAO --AwesomeGordo 10:44, August 26, 2010 (UTC) if logan said "kill them both and ill give you gold" it'd be just like the choice at the end of fable IIMalice419 00:35, September 2, 2010 (UTC) i would choose the Rebel Chicken and replace the dog with himBlueHawk1995 17:11, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Honsetly, i would have to kill the other guys. In real life i would do anything for my beautiful girl, but honestly i wish you did not have to take a life man. It sucks, im glad it is not real of course. I found it idiotic to be missing the evil choice there. You can give a harsh speech at the kitchen and be a crude jackass to the petitioner, but then you're still whimping and pleading when it comes to that part. You can't choose to kill either or both parties out of sadism, hell, if you let both of them get axed, you're considered even weaker for not having the nerve to make a decision. Very poorly thought, Lionhead. On the other hand, if you're not completely neutral toward the girl, obviously you will choose her. She is, in the full meaning of the word, innocent regarding that protest event. The protest leaders who provoked a response seem a whole lot more deserving of the punishment, in the sense of "they were asking for it". Adding to that the fact that Elise's supposed to be your girlfriend or, at least, close friend, well, makes it a no-brainer. I think people will only not choose her out of curiosity as the other choice holds no emotional weight, not in any way that rivals the first choice, that is. So Lionhead really failed at causing sensation for the player there. No to mention how inane it is that Logan comes up with something purely sadistic and cruel, considering we find out he supposedly was only doing "what's best for Albion". And if the explanation is that he was tempering the Hero, well, that's bullshit. It neither does that - only breeds hatred in the Hero - nor would Logan have any tangible reason to prepare him, seeing as it's Theresa who wants us ready to replace Logan, not Logan himself. If it was out of a very harsh desire to mature the Hero, then, again, he wasn't only being necessarily evil and it makes the progression in his trial a tad absurd. Issue Can i ask for help on this? I've completed the Kidnaping and told Elise to be with me. She says wait a few days then find her at the shelter. But i've gone there and can never find her. I would find it very disappointing and a little half-ass that the team didn't bother to round out the quest right. Does anyone know where to find her?Ironreaper 22:18, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I have an issue to. I had children w/ elise, and i cannot find her know. i even moved her to a very small house out of the castle and i still couldnt find her. pls respond ASAP. Bobajango55 07:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) After some time passes (sleep or do other quests), the Lost Romance quest shows up. If you make this your main quest, the trail will lead you to Elise/Elliot. Also, my character married Elliot and he always wandered around town in Bowerstone Market. He was never in the house. So Elise is likely wandering around whatever town you put her in. If she's in the castle, she's likely to be in the kitchen. In my game, Elliot is always in the kitchen, cooking with the servants. Why, I don't know. But it's easy to find him. Soledestiny 15:33, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm having this problem too. I married elliot, we live in the castle, and he is always in the kitchen cooking with the servants! I think he's cheating on me with one of the servants. When I go up to him the option, along with A, is accept. So I accept but it's just to interact with him. It won't let me lead him out of the kitchen. I even went to the bed and slept for 2 days and he is STILL there! Anyone solved this yet? Why is he always in the kitchen and when will he ever come out? December 18, 2010 User:loosevirgin So my problem is that I didn't make a choice (press any button) when I was asked to do so. Does this count as No Comment?? And when I tried to restart the mission and go to a previous point in the game (by exiting at the main entrance), it gets GLITCHY and I end up falling from the sky! Somewhere near Mourningwood. Is this an intentional glitch in the game, considering the nature of the quest? I'm wondering if this is just my game, because if not, they should really fix this because I want to marry her! Haha 05:06, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :I doubt that's an intentional glitch; you should report it to Lionhead at their website. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:19, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : :Remember to have opened the marriage enabler chest, heh. Seems to be a requirement - here I had thought I'd missed the window to propose. And as long as you haven't done the quest, she'll always show be at the same spot. Only after marriage does she wander wherever you've settled her. I presume that not marrying results in her disappearance. Lazlo, for one, disappears if you do marry. How odd, considering he has an orphanage to run - in my case, a revamped orphanage. Funny, though, the comment about the Castle kitchen. For me, as well, she would mostly be there, though not always (PC). I suppose it's in light of her attitude of wanting to be useful, according to she says during the rescue. Does make the Castle an impractical home, though. STD I've since found and saved this girl, and after marrying and having a child my character has an STD I believe Lazlo is a dirty ol' man that's been around. :-( N.Y.N.E.Comlink ' 11:13, October 29, 2010 (UTC) And I believe she's not as faithfull and morally as she seems - Because somehow I have a black daughter now. Suspicious... ;) 06:06, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Elise Unkillable? I have went through the entire elise quest set. i saves her at the start, saved her in the tunnel and had her marry me. now shes really startin to annoy me so i tried to kill her but it just wont let me for some reason... anyone had this problem? She's a quest-related NPC so that makes her unkillable, if you want to get rid of her you have to select the marital home you put her in and choose the divorce option, and remember to sign your comments with four tildes. Agow95 18:02, November 7, 2010 (UTC) deadline for misson availability ok so i tried saving her and doing the regular things and then i became king because of all the guild seals i had it swept me along in the main storyline so now i am king and get the "Kindapped!" mission thoughts? 19:12, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Voice Actress? Is this the same voice actress that did Hammer? They sound so similar, Elise is just a bit gentler in tone. IMDB has no information on Elise, and Fable 3 is not listed on Hammer's VA's page. No Comment? What happens if you choose "no comment" when Elise asks what she should do about Laszlo? will the "Lost Romance" quest still be available? She returns to lazlo, but you dont gain or lose morality, if you tell her to go to lazlo, you gain 100 to goodness, and if you kiss her, you gain 100 to evilness. Seeing as she takes it as you not caring about her either way, it's pretty obvious what happens. And so idiotic it is that we gain evilness by asking her return. I am unhappy I just don't understand what the point of having a character like Elise or Elliot if when you try to do the right thing they just end up dead. I understand how that reflects on society and how it adds some sort of depth to the story but why isn't there another option? Why is it that they are killed without a second word about it? In Fable 2 there was an option to bring back your loved ones, why is there not one here? I wanted to be able to go with the logical choice and have my hero end up marrying Elise like he was bound to anyway. I am unhappy with this and here I was thinking that she would be spared somehow, since they always do that anyway. Who do I complain to about this? When is downloadable content going to come out that resurrects your lost love? I'm unhappy about this and it is making me mad. Well, it's been said that there is no right or wrong choice when you choose between Elise/Elliot or the others. As there is no "right" answer, then it doesn't affect your morality in the game. I don't think they'll make DLC to bring back Elise/Elliot from the dead as their death can be easily prevented with no morality loss or gain. The loss of the family in Fable 2 wasn't the choice of the player, so it makes sense to have an option to bring them back. The loss of Elise/Elliot is the choice of the player, so there's not much point in having the option to bring them back. Soledestiny 19:16, November 14, 2010 (UTC) They dont end up dead you have a chocie between them and a few people Where is Elise again? I got elise to the shelter and completed the part where u defeat the darkness ,but where is the shelter elise was in? plz help i would really appreciate it! Elise Cheated on me! i'm just wondering if anyone else has had this happen. so far it's happened to me and 2 of my friends who are playing the game. so we marry Elise, get busy and have a kid right? one problem though, he's black. now i have no problem with a black kid, but it just doesn't add up genetically. my character's white, infact he's very white because i'm a good guy i look like an albino, and well Elise is white... there is something very fishy here. haha, so the joke of course is she's cheating on me with some black guy. i mean i know i'm off adventureing all the time, but come on? i'm a hero! so like i said this has happend to me and two friends, which begs the question, how do they decide what ethnicity you child is? does anyone know what the system they use it? is it just random or does it have something to do with your wife/husband? and then the other question is who else thinks Elise is cheating on them? i think she might be a whore. haha. Its a glitch. Simple as that. It can happen with any wife you have. Try looking on the Lionhead forums and you will learn more. --Alpha Lycos 00:03, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Elise Living Even if You Choose Her to Die? Who put that Logan will chooes the rebel leaders to be executed anyways if you choose Elise to die? I chose the rebels to live on my first playthrough and that did not happen. Does anyone have proof that this can happen? Aleksandr the Great 20:24, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :That doesn't happen. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:35, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the person that added it used the wrong button. --Alpha Lycos 00:59, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Casablanca The choice of telling an old flame in love with both the protagonist and another is a direct reference to Casablanca, where Bogart is given the same choice with Ilsa and her husband...Lazlo. Unable to find Elise? Okay, so I finished Captured! and told Elise to come back with me. I finish a few quests and am almost about to begin Traitors when it says that A Lost Romance began. I was planning on marrying her after I became king but wanted to adopt a child so I ran past her and entered the orphanage and adopted a kid. The family home was set in Bowerstone Market. Then I became king and moved my kid and the nanny to the castle and plan to find Elise when she's not there. So I finished the first day of royal duties, fire the nanny, search for Elise again but she's not there. Went to the Riveter's Rest, also not there. Anybody knows what's wrong? - 'Crusader (Crusader's Mailbag) 13:24, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :If you take too long she leaves. You have to meet up with her almost straight away otherwise she leaves. If you become King first she won't be there. My reasoning: She assumes your not coming because of the long time that passes between you having to meet her and you going to meet her.--Alpha Lycos 13:28, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Wtf I got back from arura, and it said that cuz elise died my kids are in the orphanage... I didnt kill her! Whats going on? The19 01:23, May 25, 2011 (UTC) You'd think Millfields would be the safest zone after the Castle, but it happens to be one of the deadliest, what with bandits and, later on, balverines. You might've noticed enemies kill NPCs. Céu 03:47, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Kidnapped dilemma I was just wondering what happens if you choose telling Elise to stay with Lazlo. I've beaten the game a few times but I never thought of this. Like, will she still be in the city?The Understatement 17:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :I think if you tell her to stay with him they both disappear from the game, like Lady Grey and the Gravekeeper do in Fable II if you let them stay together. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Elise's (and Elliot's) children do you think it's worth mentioning what your children will look like if you have children with Elise or Elliot? If i recall, their children wear lower middle class clothing like the children of Bowerstone Industrial. KayO199X 16:26, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :When I had kids with Elise they wore clothing depending on where I lived. In the castle gave me nicer clothing then when I lived in Hunters Lodge, which gave rags.--Alpha Lycos 09:53, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::How? I've tried this tons of times with Elliot and Elise. I've married them before and after becoming Queen/King, I've always paid the max upkeep and kept them in the nicest houses or the Castle. I've only ever had my kids in rags and it's really annoying. So what's the trick? -- geekie beekie 13:51, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I married Elise and we had one child, but after i finished game she left the house and i found our child in orphanage. Now I can't find her. What happened? :She most likely divorced you, or somehow died.--Alpha Lycos 09:28, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Why would she divorce me? She was happy and she was going to give me a present. And she is certainly not dead. I saw her leaving, she was very alive. 10:02, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Her skin colour is not silver white. She is clearly the child of a person of fair skin and a person of dark skin or light skin. She is mixed. 00:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Is this trivia worth mentioning? It might be worth mentioning that when you are asked to chose what to tell Elise that the "good" moral decision is the X button and the "evil" moral choice is the A button. This is the only choice I can remember that is that way. Also can the advertisment links for the words :"the game" and "children" be avoided or are you stuck with them?Garry Damrau 14:07, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Forget what I asked about the ads. They went away after I published my last entry.Garry Damrau 14:19, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :To choose what to tell Elise at what point? After the Kidnapped quest? I personally haven't saved Elise during that quest, but for Geraldine and Elliot, then A is Stay with Laszlo/Linda, which is the "good" decision, and X is Stay with Hero, which is the "evil" decision. Are Elise's choices the other way around? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:28, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Elise is the same as for Elliot and Geraldine.--Alpha Lycos 23:18, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I haven't done "Kidnapped" with Elliot,Gerald, or certainly Geraldine lately Alpha Lycos. But I've done the quest three times in the last 2 days, with different profiles.(Looking for Geraldine to resolve dispute) Each time when Elise stops me at the end it's A to dump Laszlo, X to stay with him, or Y to no comment.That makes 4 tries to find Garaldine with a male hero in the last month. I have two more saves ready to enter the Hole.Hope I didn't save Elise on one of them.Garry Damrau 07:43, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Not trivia. There are several notes in the trivia section which aren't trivia worthy, and only serve to add clutter to the page. Things like "Most attractive model in the game." are subjective and hardly worth noting. Same with her complexion, her hair, and the fact that she can be killed. These aren't trivia, but are things that are obvious to anyone playing the game. Not all descrepencies are worth noting. No Choice? So during the Kidnapped quest, what happens if you wait too long to give Elise an answer of whether or not to stay with Lazlo? It seems she just ignores you and it won't let you make a decision. What does she do? First off, please sign your posts. If you take too long to respond to Elise the quest continues just as if you said "no comment", no morality gain or loss, no quest "A Lost Romance".Garry Damrau(talk) 07:39, January 2, 2012 (UTC) The YouTube video on this page has been taken down due to copyright infringement claims. I would ask that someone in Admin. remove it or substitute another.Garry Damrau(talk) 18:17, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, I've removed it. I think we need to work on how we source our videos before we add many more. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:35, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :There is an excellent video already on this site which could be added. It's called Elise -'''.Garry Damrau(talk) 06:51, January 30, 2013 (UTC) dont marry her until after you finish the game because if you do she dies Not true, I marry her all the time before the end of the game and she never dies. She only dies if she is in a common place such as Bowerstone or Brightwall, but if you have her in the castle or Hunters lodge she lives. Also please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~) --Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 21:38, April 7, 2013 (UTC) What Lycos said is true. I would also suggest you keep her out of Old Quarter when you go to Aurora and out of Bowerstone Market when you face the Crawler. Besides if you don't marry her before leaving for Aurora and you've opened the Family Pack, then you can't marry her at the end of the game.-Garry Damrau(talk) 02:56, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Bowerstone Castle wedding I have been replaying Fable III recently and I am trying to answer a question that has been bothering me for some time now. My goal is to determine if it is possible to marry Elise AND have the wedding ceremony at Bowerstone Castle. That is to say, after becoming King. I have read somewhere that it requires you to '''NOT open the Family Pack on the Road to Rule and/or NOT have a wedding ring in your inventory, when you go to her during the quest A Lost Romance. I also have read somewhere that you must marry her before the quest Crime & Punishment is finished since after Nigel Ferret is dead, you cannot do Kidnapped. Any suggestions from the community on what I must or must not do?-Garry Damrau(talk) 07:24, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :It's been a while since I've played Fable III, but I do recall there was something about this. I can't remember which, but if you either completed Kidnapped prior to going to Aurora, or didn't complete it prior, Elise/Elliot would disappear for ever. Only way to really figure out is to test each possible outcome and see which works, but that would require a number of saves.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 09:20, April 1, 2015 (UTC)